In a Different Light
by Master Draconis
Summary: I got this idea in Home ec....Hogwarts has a childcare unit... DHr, HG -No slash-I stink at summaries. Ok, Here's Chapter 11, finally.
1. Oh Baby!

Disclaimer-I own Harry Potter...(sees angry lawyers)....and the Chamber of Secrets Video Game for PS2- Not the actual thing, Lawyers, you can go away now.go away. yah!!!!  
  
A/N-Read! Review! Sláinte!  
  
Draco Malfoy walked into the Slytherin common room, and sat down. He looked disdainfully around at his housemates. They all sat waiting for Professor Snape, their head of house. Snape walked in, and addressed them, "All 5th and 6th years remain, the rest of you go to your dormitories."  
  
Seeing their hesitation, he added, "NOW!"  
  
The younger students left, as did the 7th years. Snape looked at the remaining student with a dour expression on his face.  
  
"There will be a new class added for you this year, the 7th years are to busy with their NEWTs, and will not take it. This WILL count for an OWL, so take it seriously!!!"  
  
Severus Snape looked at them, their faces muddled with confusion as to what he was driving at. "I have fought tooth and nail against this, but to no avail. Dumbledore is still determined, and he believes this will lessen house rivalries."  
  
'That's all great, but what the hell is this class?' Draco mused silently.  
  
"You will be paired with a member of the opposite sex, who may or may not be in your house. You will be doing a variation of the Loco Parentis Spell, and you will be graded on the way you care for the child. For those of you who do not know, wizards often use this spell to conceive. For most, the more conventional way is used, but this spell allows for the witch and wizard to have a child thorough, if you will, magical means. However, the ministry carefully controls the use of this spell, and it takes permission to use it. The child will be as real as if you were to go about it in a more traditional way, but it's birth will be almost immediate. You will not be using this exact spell, but one similar to it, it is not a real child, but and illusion, a brown sack that will look like a child. However, it is safe to leave the illusion alone, or not to feed it, but your grade will be docked. You have absolutely no say in who your partner is. Dumbledore is going to tell you tomorrow, and I do not know any better than you do at this point whom they are. That is all, Go to bed now." Snape finished his speech, then turned and swept out of the common room.  
  
Meanwhile, McGonagall was giving the Gryffindors a similar speech; Sprout the Hufflepuffs; and Vector the Ravenclaws. Afterward, they all went to sleep eagerly awaiting the next day. Meanwhile Dumbledore was busy talking to the sorting hat, and the two of them paired up all the students, one by one.  
  
"Will all 5th and 6th years please remain after you are done with your breakfast?" the voice of Albus Dumbledore sounded throughout the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh, this must be about that project McGonagall mentioned yesterday," said Harry as he ate his eggs.  
  
"Yuh prlgumby woy" Ron swallowed his bacon, then restated, "Yeah, probably why?"  
  
"Honestly you two, be quiet so we can hear what the headmaster is going to say." Hermione glared at them.  
  
"You shut up Hermione!" said Pavarati angrily, "Lavender is trying to read Dean's palm!"  
  
"I will now read to you the pairings, for the project you were informed about last night. Malfoy, Draco will be paired with Granger, Hermione." A deafening silence filled the room. Hermione looked at Harry, directing him a silent plea that it was a joke, but.  
  
"Will our first pair please come up," said Dumbledore cheerily.  
  
Ron looked like he would murder Malfoy; Ron had a crush on Hermione, except she didn't know that. Ron had hoped that they could be partners for the project.  
  
"Next we have Parkinson, Pansy with Goyle, Gregory. Please, come up and stand with your partners when I call your names." (A/N-Ohhh, I'm gonna have soooooo much fun with this.)"Boot, Terry with Abbot, Hannah. Bulstrode Millicent with Creevy, Colin."  
  
"When is he gonna call our names?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Dunno, but most people have been picked." Harry replied.  
  
"Potter, Harry is paired with Weasely, (A/N-Stop everything okay it would be soooooo funny if they ran out of girls and next came Ron's name. But that doesn't work with the plot. Plus, I'm a straight, and would have trouble writing slash. Also, many people paired are random. Dumbledore put some select ones together the rest were just matching up names that were left.) Weasely, Ginny." Harry froze for a moment his whole world had stood still at the name Weasely, he and Ron had looked at each other, looks of revulsion mirrored on their faces. But if Harry's world had been a piece of glass, in its frame perfectly still, frozen in time, the word Ginny was like a large rock being throw at it, shattering it. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and hurried up to the stage.  
  
"Weasley, Ronald," Ron blushed horribly at the use of his full name, "with Brown, Lavender." After Dumbledore finished, he told them to wait. Then he, Snape, and McGonagall led them to a corridor. "We will call you in by each pair to perform the spell," Dumbledore told them, then walked into a side room. Finally the only 6 people left were, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender. Then Ron and Lavender were called in. Then Harry and Ginny. Lastly Draco and Hermione entered the little room. There was a basin lying there, and Dumbledore beckoned them to it. Here is the spell, now read it. They both scanned the spell, and then informed Dumbledore that they were done. "Good, now a hair from each of you heads." They obliged, and Dumbledore set the hairs down on a table. "Now, I need a drop of blood from each of you." They both pricked a finger, (and Hermione fell asleep, Draco kissed her, and everyone awoke, heheheh that would be funny but not really) Dumbledore then performed a quick healing spell on them, and drew them over to the basin. He put the hairs and blood inside it. Then he instructed them, "Hermione stand on that side, Draco, over there. Now join hands and perform the spell." Hermione and Draco reluctantly gripped each others hands, then chanted in unison,  
  
Loco Parentis  
Bestowi les enfants  
Etre nous veux  
  
(Yes, the spell is crap. but I dunno what else to do.)  
  
They finished, and a flash of white light exploded all around them, surrounding them and enveloping the whole room. Hermione could feel alien magic consume her, rushing through her body. When it died abruptly, there was a tiny baby lying there. Hermione picked it up; unable to believe how real it looked. "Well, what gender is it?" asked Draco contemptuously.  
  
"A boy." answered Hermione, not really listening.  
  
"Good. At least you got that much right." Came Draco's haughty reply. "I will choose a name, and tell you when I have decided. You will be responsible for watching it, feeding it, and taking care if it. Do not expect me to help. Now, let's go."  
  
"What!" Hermione was jerked out of her trance, "I will get equal share in deciding his name, and you will take care of him half the time!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, please hurry now." Said Albus Dumbledore cheerfully.  
  
Hermione picked up the baby, and walked out with him. She met up with Harry and Ginny quickly, and asked, "Is yours a boy or a girl?  
  
"Girl," said Harry happily. "Look, she has black hair like me! She hasn't opened her eyes yet though," he added mournfully.  
  
"Don't forget Harry, these are just illusions," Hermione warned him, while privately thinking, 'They look so real, they feel so real, I have to remember it's just a spell.'  
  
"I know," said Harry, "But still, she has black hair like me!"  
  
"What about yours Hermione, boy or girl?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Boy, He has the exact same hair and eyes as Draco though, which is rather annoying." Hermione replied.  
  
"Ohh, lemme see!" squealed Ginny, and Hermione handed the baby to her. "Wow, you weren't kidding! He looks just like a baby Draco, he's so adorable!"  
  
"Ginny!" said Harry, scandalized. "How can you say the words Draco and adorable in the same sentence?"  
  
"Just look at him Harry," said Ginny as she gave the baby to Harry.  
  
"Awwww, he is cute!" said Harry, as he looked at the peaceful baby in his arms. 'Not to mention he looks just like Draco, man is that weird.'  
  
"Ok, give him back now Harry." Said Hermione.  
  
She took back the baby, and the three of them walked down the hall together, talking.  
  
"Have you two thought of a name yet?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sorta, we're still thinking about it though." Ginny replied.  
  
"It's between Alison and Lily, what do you think?" Harry added.  
  
"Those are both pretty names, but I would say.. Alison." Hermione replied cheerfully as she moved her baby onto her opposite shoulder.  
  
"Alison it is then, Alison Lily Potter." Said Harry enthusiastically. "How about you Hermione? Do you have a name for him?" Harry gestured toward the baby draped on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"No, Draco informed me that he would decide the name, and he is probably still trying to find one evil enough. So, I'm probably just going to have to talk quicker than him, or else the baby will end up with some ridiculous name like Draco or Lucius." Hermione told them, laughing.  
  
"That sounds so, Malfoy.." Harry replied cynically, "In fact it wouldn't surprise me it he named it after himself, the arrogant git."  
  
'Draco's not the worst name, but Draco Malfoy makes it seem like it.' thought Hermione as she hurried along.  
  
'Owen (Well Born), Judas (Bible Ref. - betrayed Jesus), Lucifer (Bible Ref. - Was the devil), Acerbus (Dark), Malus (Evil), Proditor (Betrayer), Cerates (Snake), Abeo (Devil)...wow there are so many good names.' Draco mused over all these as he hurried along the corridor, attempting to catch up with Granger.  
  
Eventually all the students had made it back to the Great Hall, and they congregated around to listen to what Dumbledore had to say.  
  
"I hope you have all had sufficient time to discuss baby names, because I will now be calling you up here to register the baby, and receive the other necessary materials. Oh, yes, I should explain those to you I think. The apparent realness of the child is due to a combination of factors including magical strength of the pair, unity when casting the spell, and many other complicated magical aspects of this spell. Now then, to business, you shall each receive 3 cards. One is for food, one for sleep, and one for comfort. If the child cries, or fusses, you shall press the card on it's hand, and if this is the correct card, the crying will cease. You will learn to differentiate from one cry to another, and learn that after applying food you will need to apply comfort, etcetera. No questions? Good, good. Let us move on then, yes, yes, let us move on. Where was I? Oh, registering you all. Good, good, jolly good. Come up when I call you, now. Boot and Abbot." Dumbledore finished his monologue, and stood there, smiling benignly and waiting for Terry and Hannah to come up to the front. When the pair got there, Dumbledore asked, "Well, is it a boy or a girl now?"  
  
"She's a girl sir." Answered Terry quickly.  
  
"Dribbles, Drabbles, and Droobles!" was the headmaster's response, and as he said the last word three pieces of Droobles Best Blowing Gum appeared in his hand. He offered a piece to the surprised Terry and Hannah, who tentatively accepted it. "Ah, now that we have some gum, do you have a name to accompany it?"  
  
"Err, yessir, we were thinking of Sally Jane Boot." Answer Hannah shyly. 'Honestly, I do wish someone else was first!' she thought silently.  
  
"Alas, my dear, dead Aunt Sally's name was Sally, but then she passed on." Dumbledore replied. "But mores the pity. Very well then, Sally Jane it is." Then Dumbledore bent over, and said a few words. The chips appeared in his hand. One was Blue, one was Silver, and the last was Red. Now, Silver is for Comfort, Blue is for Sleep, and Red is for Food. These will only work with Sally, so don't lose them or lend them." With that Dumbledore let them leave, and called up the next pair.  
  
After a while, Dumbledore reached Ron and Lavender. After calling them up, he addressed Ron, "Ahh, and Mr. Weasely, please enlighten us as to the name and gender of your child."  
  
"Male, and we have decided to call him Benjamin Derek Weasely."  
  
"Splendid, splendid, oh, that is splendid! Now here are you cards, there you are then, go on."  
  
Ron picked up the child and they hurried down the aisle to there spots. Ron gratefully handed Ben over to Lavender, and hurried over to converse with Harry. However, Harry was quickly called up, and Ron talked to Hermione instead.  
  
"So, Hermione, how bad was it?"  
  
"I do not want to talk about it Ron."  
  
"Does that mean I have your permission to maim, mutilate, and mortally wound Malfoy?"  
  
"No, I've got to go Ron. Talk to Harry, he can help you with your assassination plans."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ron hurried over to Harry and Ginny, who were looking at Alison, and he cleared his throat loudly. Harry looked up, and said, "Hey, Ron! Have you seen Alison Lily yet? Look, she has my hair!!!"  
  
'Alison has my hair that's so cool, when will she open her eyes, but she has my hair!!!' Harry thought.  
  
"Quiet, Harry, Hermione is up now."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the students in front of him. Then he asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Boy," Draco replied.  
  
"I see, now what is his name?"  
  
"Joseph." started Hermione  
  
"Owen." Draco cut in  
  
"Malfoy." They finished together.  
  
Draco turned and glared at Hermione who was holding the baby. "Joseph," he hissed, "that's not the name I wanted to use!"  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Erhrmm" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Here are your chips then, go on." Hermione walked off the stage angrily. As if Malfoy had any right to tell her what to do!!!  
  
After the rest of the instructions, Hermione was very glad to retire to her room. Due to her status as prefect, she had her own private quarters. Tiredly she set the baby down on her bed and went to get her arithmancy book. She had jut begun the assigned reading when Joe started to cry. Exasperated, Hermione fumbled with she chips. Food, no, no- that didn't help. Sleep, no nothing. Comfort had no effect either. Hermione picked Joe up, but it didn't help. Finally the cry petered out. Hermione finished the reading and went to change. She pulled off her robes, and got her pajamas out, but then she noticed something in the mirror. Her bra had stains on it. She examined it, and discovered that it was wet. She too off the bra, and looked at her breasts. They seemed larger than normal, and the nipples were swollen. Then everything clicked in our resident genius' mind. She pulled on her pajama top, then walked across the room and picked Joe up. Nervously, hoping she was wrong, she cradled him against her chest, then lifted he shirt. She moved him so his mouth reached her right breast. Joe seemed to know innately what to do. He puckered his mouth, and began to eat.  
  
Hermione got very little sleep that night. Joe woke every few hours, and needed to be fed, or changed. As a result, when morning arrived, Hermione was thoroughly exhausted. She quickly dressed, conjured a carrier for Joe, and, books in one arm, carrier in the other, Hermione hurried down the corridor to Potions. She had barely made it into her seat when Professor Snape stalked in. "Today, we will be brewing Polyjuice, he informed them. Now, who besides Ms. Granger can tell me about the final ingredient? Tentatively Harry raised his hand.  
  
"Potter?" Snape said incredulously, "You have the answer?"  
  
"Erm, a bit of whomever you want to change into." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course the famous boy-who-lived-to-show-off would know, what with that business with Crouch and Moody, you must have picked that up whilst saving all our lives." Snape said, disappointed because he didn't get to humiliate Harry.  
  
"No sir, actually I know that from when we brewed Polyjuice in second year!" Harry sat down, pleased with himself.  
  
Hermione groaned inwardly, Harry had just good as told Snape it was them who stole his ingredients.  
  
"We didn't brew Polyjuice in 2nd year." Snape retorted, coloring angrily.  
  
"Yes we did! Well, Hermione did anyway, then Ron and I used it to sneak into the Slytherin common room disguised as Crabbe and Goyle, and pump Malfoy for information on the Chamber of Secrets!" then Harry seemed to realize what he had just said. "Errr, that is I mean," He stuttered.  
  
"Potter, Granger, Wasely, Malfoy! In my office now! The rest of you are dismissed!!"  
  
A/N2- What do you all think? This was originally posted a few months ago, but I took it down because it needed a rewrite. Also, several people ripped of my idea.ask 1st please! And as always, read and review! You're gonna havta deal with bastard Draco for a while. but eventually he will get a bit nicer..but he'll never be like Harry or Ron- THANK GOD! 


	2. Mental Scarring

A/N-Hey- I'm Back!  
  
Disclaimer-And it still ain't mine- withholding Joe and Alison- but you can use'em if ya ask..  
  
Previously.. "Oh, yes, of course the famous boy-who-lived-to-show-off would know, what with that business with Crouch and Moody, you must have picked that up whilst saving all our lives." Snape said, disappointed because he didn't get to humiliate Harry.  
  
"No sir, actually I know that from when we brewed Polyjuice in second year!" Harry sat down, pleased with himself.  
  
Hermione groaned inwardly, Harry had just good as told Snape it was them who stole his ingredients.  
  
"We didn't brew Polyjuice in 2nd year." Snape retorted, coloring angrily.  
  
"Yes we did! Well, Hermione did anyway, then Ron and I used it to sneak into the Slytherin common room disguised as Crabbe and Goyle, and pump Malfoy for information on the Chamber of Secrets!" then Harry seemed to realize what he had just said. "Errr, that is I mean," He stuttered.  
  
"Potter, Granger, Weasely, Malfoy! In my office now! The rest of you are dismissed!!" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Severus Snape beckoned them into his office. "Now, what's this about a Polyjuice Mr. Potter?" he sneered.  
  
"Um, well, that is." Harry trailed off.  
  
"What Harry was saying, was that in 2nd year, I brewed a polyjuice potion, so we could investigate about the Heir of Slytherin, and at that time we believed it to be Malfoy. So, Harry and Ron disguised themselves as Crabbe and Goyle, and snuck into the Slytherin Common room." Hermione told him.  
  
"30 points from Gryffindor! Apiece!" Snape shouted.  
  
"30 points apiece to Gryffindor, for making the polyjuice correctly as 12 year olds." Hermione said under her breath.  
  
"Out!!!"  
  
Sitting in the common room, Hermione was looking at Ron's "baby", Ben. Harry was holding Joe, and Ron was slouching in a chair. Hermione turned Ben around, and saw that he was like a plastic doll. His face had an odd shape to it, and it had no elbows. Still, it was better that some peoples. Parvati's "Hernando" didn't even have a face. Pansy's baby, "Draco" was a blob. "Draco" had caused a lot of still during his naming, because Malfoy had stood up and said that this was pitiful and Pansy needed a new obsession.  
  
"Hey, Harry lemme see Joe," Ron called across the room. Harry threw Joe like a football towards Ron. Hermione dropped Ben, whipped out her wand and cried, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Joe drifted through the air and settled in Hermione's arms. She let out a breath of relief. Then she rounded on Harry and Ron, who were watching her as though she had lost her mind.  
  
"Both of you! My room. Now!" Hermione told them angrily. Meekly they followed.  
  
"Ok, guys, I have to tell you some thing, and you've got to promise not to freak out."  
  
They promised, and Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"All right, here goes. Guys, something went wrong with my spell. Joe is a real baby. Of course, I looked it up in the library. Somehow, I got a copy of the real spell, not the variation."  
  
Harry and Ron googled at her.  
  
"What! How is that possible?" Harry said.  
  
"The spell we were supposed to us was a glamourine. After I realized the chips didn't work, and I tried actual methods, which worked, I cast the countercharm to make sure." Hermione blushed horribly, as the implications sunk in.  
  
"Oh. Please do it on me too then." Harry said.  
  
"You want me to nurse you!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"No no no no no no the charm thingie!" Harry hastily corrected her.  
  
"Oh, yeah OK." Hermione agreed.  
  
"Jeez.." Ron said mournfully, "A baby sucks you before the guy does, that is not right."  
  
"That guy is Malfoy! Ron you pervert! Arg! Yucky!"  
  
"Could you just cast the charm already." Harry begged.  
  
"Bad mental images- Malfoy sucking 'Mione- yuck! Gross! Out of my head you evil things!" Ron shouted shaking his head wildly, as if it might cast out the mental scars. "THE SPELL" Harry shouted.  
  
"Revelo Glamourine" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Oh crap. Ben looks like well, a brown burlap sack. But Joe.." Harry trailed off.  
  
They walked down to the common room. Brown sacks were strewn throughout. But then Ginny came running up the stairs. Harry went white. "Ginny! Ron, Mione, back to your room now!" he said shakily. "Hermione, cast that spell on yourself."  
  
"OK-Damn!"  
  
"Ginny, isn't there something you'd like to tell us?" asked Harry.  
  
"I.errr.well."  
  
"They know already about Alison, how she is a real baby." Hermione informed Ginny bluntly. "But don't worry, you're not alone, Joe's the same way."  
  
"I'm a Daddy!" was all that Harry could stammer. "I gotta teach her Quidditch!"  
  
"Harrison James Potter! No daughter of ours is going to play that dangerous game until she is at least 4 year old!"  
  
"Ok, fine. What about sons then?"  
  
"You don't have any sons!" Hermione told him.  
  
"Future sons!"  
  
"Potter no more kids until you make her an honest woman!" Ron commanded.  
  
"Fine fine fine- but after we're married?"  
  
"Who says we're getting married?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I do." Harry walked over to Ginny and kissed her, his tongue caressing the insides of her mouth.  
  
"Ok.we can get married." Said Ginny weakly when Harry broke the kiss.  
  
"Cool. But what about sons?" Harry insisted.  
  
"Ummm they need to be 4 as well. No male chauvinistic things"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Stupid Mudbloods! Voldemort is one too- hasn't my father realized that yet? No, he is a fool, prancing around in his black robes with his tattoo, killing muggles. Then going and kissing up to snakeface. Malfoys do not serve anyone!' Draco lay on his bed, thinking. 'How the hell am I going to get out of this stupid project with Granger? Might as well owl her and set up a meeting to work on the stupid thing. The ministry isn't that controlling of the spell, when my parents decided to have a child, it tool them 27 tries to find an acceptable heir. The only one that came close was Thoron but he only made it to 3 years old. I think all the siblings are still alive though- wonder where they are? I should meet them sometime.'  
  
Draco arrived at the owlery, and sent his falcon, Rowling, to Hermione with the note,  
  
Granger- Meet me it the Library at 5 on Tues. In the A3235 section. Bring the baby/project/thing with you. Do not bring Potter and the Weasel. -Malfoy  
  
He watched Rowling fly off with the note, and slowly walked back to the dungeons, contemplating the rest of his life.  
  
A/N2-Short! Arg! God, I hate myself. 20 House Points for 1st to guess correctly how they got the spell. Review please.. 


	3. I'm your what?

A/N- Lovely Reviews!  
  
The Simon Cowel of Fanfiction : Errr- are you sure? Well in this story Terry is short for Terrence, a guy.  
  
Melanie: Nursing in class- don't worry- that's coming..but your guess for the spell was wrong, sorry (  
  
San: Don't worry Draco will be back soon- we all love him, he isn't gone forever. No, he probably isn't gonna be a DE- I think?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Prevously:  
  
Draco arrived at the owlery, and sent his falcon, Rowling, to Hermione with the note,  
  
Granger- Meet me it the Library at 5 on Tues. In the A3235 section. Bring the baby/project/thing with you. Do not bring Potter and the Weasel. -Malfoy  
  
He watched Rowling fly off with the note, and slowly walked back to the dungeons, contemplating the rest of his life.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Hermione received the note, she hesitated, wondering if meeting Malfoy was a good idea. Should she tell him? Joe was his son, and didn't Malfoy have a right to know that? Joe interrupted her thought process with a loud wail. Since she had just fed, burped, and changed him, she couldn't imagine what he wanted now. She walked over and picked him up, cuddling him to her chest and whispering soothing words. 'He wants me to hold him? That's what all the fuss is about?' Hermione realized how impossible it was going to be to do this on her own. But Harry and Ginny were busy with Alison, and Ron was, well, Ron!  
  
Suddenly a huge bird swooped in through the open window. Joe screamed in terror, and Hermione glared at the animal. The falcon glanced back balefully, with a look of, "Don't kill the messenger" She grabbed the note skimmed it, and grabbing a quill, wrote,  
  
Fine, seeya there- don't bring Goyle and Crabbe.  
  
She then sent the falcon on its merry way, and returned her attention to Joe.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well?"  
  
"My Lord, it worked, I have seen the results with these very eyes."  
  
"So, Have they confided in you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I told you to make them trust you! You shall be punished!"  
  
"My Lord.I am so sorry."  
  
"Crucio"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Severus Snape sat at his desk, grading papers, when Remus Lupin walked in.  
  
"Severus, we need to talk." Lupin said, running his fingers through his thinning hair.  
  
"About what" asked Snape resignedly.  
  
"Lily"  
  
"Get Out" Snape hissed.  
  
"No- Sev, you don't understand!"  
  
"If you still wish to talk after thinking over what this topic means, the you may come to my office tonight at 8:00. Now GET OUT!"  
  
"No, we'll meet in mine, it's warmer." Countered Lupin, shivering.  
  
"Very well. But I warn you Lupin if this is some sort of a joke."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Interlude " So, you have found her?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"You are sure?"  
  
"Soon my Lord, soon I will obtain proof."  
  
"Good, and what of the situation at Hogwarts?" he said tuning to the third person in the grove.  
  
"He is trusting me more every day, and soon will confide in me, I am sure."  
  
"Remember your loyalties, both of you. Crucio."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry grinned at his reflection. Ever since his birthday, he had been getting taller, and his hair longer. Long thin fingers that grabbed the Snitch, and a lean toned body, he looked very different than he did as a child.  
  
His vision blurred, and he took off his glasses to clean them. But as they came off, he found that he could see perfectly. Without glasses, he looked strange, different, and mysterious. Harry liked the new look, and decided that he must have done an accidental magicking on himself. He walked out of the bathroom, and decided to visit Remus, who was teaching DADA again. But upon arrival, he halted, hearing Lupin talking to some one.  
  
"I'm telling you Sev, it's true! He's your son! What if his caretakers die- or are murdered? You have to recognize him! Not to mention her, your own children and you're going to ignore them?" Lupin's voice sounded clearly, as he was yelling.  
  
"I didn't know! How could I, you all conspired against me to take them away!" Harry gasped, that was Snape's voice.  
  
"Only two people knew until now, and they're dead! Do you know how they treat him? Like a slave! Her relatives aren't much better, her mum and dad hate us, because of the magic! Dumbledore himself had to meet them and convince them to let her come here Sev!" Lupin was getting angry.  
  
"But they hate me! They think I'm a Death Eater!"  
  
"They have known about you spying for 2 years!"  
  
Harry was shaking with anger. Relatives that treat him like a slave. Check. Know Snape is a spy. Check. Hate Snape. Check. Two people who might have known but are now dead. Check. Yup, it was all checking out.  
  
Unable to stop himself Harry ran into the room. Both men turned to look at him, and upon recognition, started stammering.  
  
"STOP!" Harry screamed, and surprisingly enough, they did.  
  
"Harry." Lupin started, but was cut off.  
  
"I have just one question." Harry said in a steady, calm voice. He turned to Snape and asked, "Am I your son?"  
  
A/N-Duhduhduh! Short but Sweeeeeet! Sorry, I know I promised Draco! Next time- I swear, He will meet up with Hermione, but will she tell him about Joe? Who dunnit? And What about Sevvie And Harry- betcha didn't see that one coming! 


	4. Meetings and Confrontations

A/N-Wow-Lotsa reviews! Thanx guys! (  
  
Previously."I have just one question." Harry said in a steady, calm voice. He turned to Snape and asked, "Am I your son?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione nursed Joe just before she left for her meeting with Malfoy. Then she made sure he had a clean diaper and set off. About halfway there, Joe fell asleep on her shoulder. Hermione hadn't thought it possible to love anything Malfoy, but she loved Joe so much, that it sometimes scared her. Even though he had only been alive for 2 days, she couldn't imagine how she would feel if he were gone. Even though she had loved her parents as a child, they had never supported her being a witch, and now she rarely talked to them, because they were cruel to her. Ever since her 12-year-old muggle sister, Anita, had been born, they had basically ignored her. But as the years progressed, they had become nastier, criticizing anything she did.  
  
Hermione reached the library and headed over to the section in which Draco had suggested that they meet. She saw him sitting at a table, reading. Walking over she asked, "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"To speak with you about this project"  
  
"His name is Joe."  
  
"He's not real- so who cares?"  
  
'That's what you think.' Hermione thought bitterly, and then said, "So talk Malfoy. What do you want?"  
  
"You said I had to watch it half the time, and I wanted to make a schedule. You're so stupid Mudblood."  
  
"I changed my mind!"  
  
"Why?" he asked, curiosity aroused.  
  
"Because!" Hermione hoped he would leave it at that. She would have to tell him eventually, she was not ready now.  
  
"Tell me or I'll have my father."  
  
"Your precious Death Eater father? What's he going to do? What are you going to say to him huh Malfoy? That the Meanie Mudblood is hogging all the work?"  
  
"How dare you mock me?" Draco was outraged. "It's easy- there's so much to mock!"  
  
"Ignorant bitch!"  
  
"People use profanity only because they cannot think of how to properly express their thoughts. I read it in Psychology Today."  
  
Then Joe started to cry. Hermione rubbed his back unconsciously, oblivious to the look Draco was giving her. She told him briskly, "I have to go. I forgot the cards in my room." Then, taking a deep breath, she said, "Come to my rooms tonight at 5. Harry will be there. I don't know about Ron. Don't bring your Slytherin goons- there's something secret we need to discuss."  
  
Draco sneered, "Awwww- the 'ickle Mudblood has a secret. How quaint."  
  
"Be there Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Severus Snape looked at the complacent young man before him. How hard it must have been for him to ask that question. So, he decided to respond truthfully. "Only biologically." Then he spun around and walked out of the office.  
  
Harry stood in a stupor for a second, and then tore off after Snape. He caught Snape easily, and through gritted teeth, managed to say, "Why? You hated me because you thought I was James' son- but now that I'm not, you still hate me?"  
  
"I don't hate you. I just can't be your father."  
  
"Well you fucked that up for yourself the moment you impregnated my mother! Lily was my mother, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you rape her?"  
  
"No.  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Draco walked back to Slytherin fuming. The stupid girl. What did she know about his father? Nothing. So she should bloody well mind her own business. He got to the entrance, and said the password, "The Morrigan" Entering the common room, he sat down in an armchair, when Pansy came over and sat on his lap. Standing abruptly, he told her to go away, and headed up to his rooms. Blaise Zabini, his girlfriend was waiting for him there, and she walked over to him, embracing him, ad pulling him towards the bed.  
  
Blaise pulled Draco down onto the bed, and straddled him, loosening his robes with one hand while sliding the other down his shirt. That was when Draco decided he needed to take his mind off a certain Mudblood. So he flipped Blaise over, and pushing her shoulder length black hair out of the way, began to suck her earlobe. She groaned beneath him, and he pulled her shirt off, revealing a black bra. He loosened it with his teeth, and pulled it back, revealing her breasts. But Draco hadn't counted on the spell that caused them to look strange and bloated. It was a total turnoff to him, and he goy up. Blaise, still lying there on the bed asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry. Not in the mood."  
  
Blaise scowled at him, and left the room. Draco lay on his bed, and, unbidden, thoughts of Hermione entered his mind. How she bit her bottom lip when she was figuring out a hard puzzle. How her face would light up every time she got the answer. How she was always smiling. His thoughts wandered, and he wondered what I would have been like if it was Hermione in his bed. She had become beautiful, he didn't deny it. But the thought of her in bed.would she be like she was in class- always the teacher, instructing him on which organ did what- the mechanics of it all? Would she be as passionate as she was with her other causes, the hippogriff, the house elves? Would she be terrible, slobbery and dry? He ginned, he would never know. But the image of her, spread eagled on him bed, breasts full with milk, and swollen, was just as beautiful to him as anything he'd ever fantasized.  
  
This was wrong. He shouldn't have these thoughts about her. It was a long day catching up to him, and he quietly dressed for bed, and went to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N 2- Do you guys want about 1000 wpc? (Words per chapter) I can update much more often that way. I write the next chapter after I post the previous one, so I can use your input from reviews to guide me. Or, I can do 2000-4000 wpc, but the updates will be much less frequent. So- tell me what you think, K! 


	5. The Journal

A/N- It took so long! So sorry! This is fairly OotP compatible- so no changes to what's been done. But- Lucius Malfoy is out of Askaban- And cleared of all charges. The stupid bastard.. This chapter is not too good, I know everyone wants Daddy Draco, but I want to drag it out a bit longer.. Sorry to you all. Nobody has gotten how the spells were switched up yet, c'mon, it's not that hard!!! Is it? Reviews are good! If we can get 50, the 50th can send me a 50-word synopsis, and we can have a mini-chappie that I'll write based on the abbv. version they send me. But no major plot things. Do you guys want much H/G- Alison is instrumental to the plot but we can get away with not much from Ginny. Back to the story! (Who can't wait for Granddad Sevvie?)  
  
Disclaimer- It isn't mine- but if it was Sirius would still be alive! Grrrrr- I liked him! Rowling wasn't cool to kill him!  
  
B4- Snape tells Harry he's his Dad, and Malfoy and Mione met up!  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Did you love her?" Harry asked.  
  
"That is none of your damn business!"  
  
"What? How is it none of my business to know if my mother and father loved each other?"  
  
Snape flinched at the word father. Snarling, he tore a small red book out of his pocket and threw it at Harry. "This will answer your questions. Pott - boy. Now get out of my line of vision!"  
  
Harry snatched it out of the air. He wasn't seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team for nothing. Snape swirled around and walked away. Harry was about to chase him, but thought better of it. Instead he walked off to the Gryffindor common room. When he got there he found Ron doing his homework on the couch.  
  
"Can I read in your room?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want some privacy."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hermione hurried up to her Arithmancy class. She took a seat in the back of the room, and waited for Prof. Vector to arrive. There were only 9 students period in the whole class- Her, Dean Thomas, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. Since it was such a hard subject, they typically worked in partners. (Hermione always worked alone) Today they started a new unit. Prof. Vector had told them that they would be switching partners today.  
  
"Now all your years you have been working with the same people, today I am going to switch it around. But we will be working in groups of 3 for this project. So choose quickly please. Terry, Hannah and Justin moved together. So did Anthony and Padma. Throwing an apologetic glance to Hermione, Dean moved to them. Leaving Hermione with Malfoy and Zabini.  
  
"Now, if everyone will get in their groups, you may look over your project requirements." Said Vector.  
  
Hermione walked over to where Draco and Blaise were standing, chatting animatedly about something. Upon her approach, both fell silent.  
  
"What do you want Mudblood." Asked Blaise.  
  
"I have to work with you two." Hermione replied.  
  
"Why," queried Draco?  
  
"Because Prof. Vector said so."  
  
The students worked for the next 1/2-hour, or rather Hermione worked, and the other two watched. Then Joe began to fuss. Hermione had conjured up a baby carrier for him, and placed him beneath her desk. But with everyone there, she could hardly nurse him, or change his diaper. She scooped up her son, and said, "I have too go to the bathroom. Keep working."  
  
When outside, she quickly nursed Joe, and burped him. When he fell asleep a few minutes later, Hermione hurried back to the lesson. Thankfully, the baby slept through the rest of class. Prof. Vector assigned homework, and dismissed them, and class ended less disastrously than it could have.  
  
  
  
Harry opened the little red book, and turned to the 1st page. It read,  
  
My Diary- A journal by Lily Evans. Sept. 1st. Today is the first day of our 7th year.  
  
The diary went on, describing the train ride, welcome speech, and everything else on the first day. Then Harry was thrown.  
  
.I saw Sev, and I think he might like me. I certainly hope so- he's so sweet, even if he is a Slytherin. Poor guy, with that bully Potter always on his case, wish he'd ask me to the Yule ball. I'd go with him..  
  
Harry was not liking this turn. Where was James? Other than the 1 mention of him, there had been nothing. He skimmed ahead.  
  
.Sev and I were married today. It was beautiful, and we all had fun. Albus married us, of course, and we had a small ceremony. Potter is going to pose as my husband, because Sev is a spy. James is a bit more mature than in our school years- but just a bit.  
  
Harry was gaping at the diary. His mum and Snape? Married? Uh-oh. He kept reading.  
  
.they were born today, such beautiful children. But Sev says that we will have to put them in foster homes, until after the war, they would be targets. But Harry at least won't be going for a while. They both are very strong magically. I shouldn't have to give up my family.  
  
. I've found her a home, with muggles. They know nothing, think that they are simply adopting a muggle child- but its just for a few months..  
  
He had a sister? Harry was astounded, and kept on reading.  
  
Oct 29th-Harry is 1, and will be finding him a place in a few days.  
  
The end of this chapter!!!!!!!  
  
A/N2- hahahah I am evil! Umm- 5 points for who his sister is..more Malfoy next time- I promise.. Also, the Lily journal thing is not original- 3 Gryffindors and a Baby is where I got the idea from- but that was a book of poetry. Review, or I won't write anymore! Also, I'm going on a weeklong camping trip, so it will probably be July10-12 before your next chapter. That's the earliest if you review. So go on! This chap sucks I'm so sorry. (  
  
A/N3- If Myrtle wears glasses, how did the basilisk kill her? 


	6. Ethereal

A/N- It's been a long time- I was really busy. Sorry Reviews are good! If we can get 50, the 50th can send me a 50-word synopsis, and we can have a mini-chappie that I'll write based on the abbv. version they send me. But no major plot things. Goodo! Also, people have been thinking it's Dumbledore! No way! He would never do something like that- They're only 16!  
  
....................................  
  
Before....Sev and I were married today. It was beautiful, and we all had fun. Albus married us, of course, and we had a small ceremony. Potter is going to pose as my husband, because Sev is a spy. James is a bit more mature than in our school years- but just a bit.  
  
Harry was gaping at the diary. His mum and Snape? Married? Uh-oh. He kept reading.  
  
.they were born today, such beautiful children. But Sev says that we will have to put them in foster homes, until after the war, they would be targets. But Harry at least won't be going for a while. They both are very strong magically. I shouldn't have to give up my family.  
  
. I've found her a home, with muggles. They know nothing, think that they are simply adopting a muggle child- but its just for a few months..  
  
He had a sister? Harry was astounded, and kept on reading.  
  
Hermione approached Harry tentatively. He seemed to be in a terrible mood, growling and storming about. She however, had no idea why. So, carefully, she broached the subject of Malfoy.  
  
"Ummm.Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Malfoy is coming tonight, and I want you there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My room."  
  
Harry exploded. "Your room 'Mione??? Are you bloody daft? He might try to come on to you or something!"  
  
Hermione burst out in insuppressible peals of laughter. "You think what?" She managed to gasp out finally.  
  
"Er- well, I'm a guy, and I know how they think."  
  
"You and Ron have been in my room with me plenty!" Hermione informed him.  
  
"Yes, but, you and I, that's like brothers and sisters dating.so it doesn't count."  
  
Hermione didn't notice how Harry didn't mention Ron, but instead, said, "Malfoy and me? Have you been drinking Harry? I'm not a pureblood, I'm not good-looking, and I'm about to drop the biggest bombshell ever! You're off your rocker!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Are so! But I'm asking you to come anyways, so you can be a chaperone." Hermione dissolved into giggles.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Hermione surveyed herself in the mirror. She hadn't actually looked in one for quite a while. 'Harry is crazy- I'm terribly ugly' then she smiled. She didn't much care about her appearance. In truth Hermione could be rather good looking, but her robes hid her body, and she never bothered with her hair or makeup. (Arg! I hate how Hermione is always )()(POOF)()( beautiful, but its important to the story becuz Draco is sooooo superficial...) She nursed Joe, and then put him down for a nap is a crib she had conjured up. A mobile hung above the top, shooting out slivery light with colored stars for the baby to look at. Joe was cooing adorably, attempting to grab at the stars with his chubby little hands. Satisfied that the baby was happy, Hermione sat down with 10,001 Charms for Childcare. It was really a very helpful book, and had already gotten her through the first week. After reading for about a half an hour, Hermione was interrupted by the arrival of Ron and his niece.  
  
"Hermione, my best friend, lovely genius, helpful soul." Ron started. Hermione laughed, and asked what he needed. "Can you watch this baby? I wanna go play Quidditch." He said.  
  
"Alright," Hermione agreed. Ron handed over baby Alison, and waved, saying, "Bye-Bye Ali. Uncle Ron will be back soon!" Hermione suppressed a giggle. Ron was very funny at times.  
  
Harry decided to go and talk to Remus. When he got there, he saw his teacher sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.  
  
"Remus," Harry called softly.  
  
"Hi Harry, how are you?" Remus asked, sounding rather worldweary.  
  
"Just bloody peachy!"  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"No, you know what, I'm sick of it. I don't even know why I came here." Harry stormed out, and walked aimlessly around. Eventually he went up to Hermione's rooms, even though he was much too early.  
  
"Hi 'Mione"  
  
"Hey Harry, you're early."  
  
"Yeah, I had nowhere else to go."  
  
"Here, take your daughter." Harry picked Alison up, and she immediately started fussing.  
  
"Here, you take her again." Harry said. "No," Hermione told him. "You need to learn how to take care of your daughter."  
  
"But Mione." Alison suddenly stopped fussing. Harry held her out in front of him trying to see what he had done right. Alison gave him a toothless smile. "Hermione! Did you see that? She smiled at me!"  
  
"Yes, Harry, I saw."  
  
"Wow! This is so I dunno. there's no word for how this feels!"  
  
"Ethereal?"  
  
"You always were the smart one!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco walked out of the dungeons. He had considered bringing some one along under his invisibility cloak, or his chameleon cloak, but had eventually decided against it. He didn't want this conversation heard, as it seemed very important.  
  
Finally he arrived at the place Hermione had said to meet. Potter was waiting there, his arms folded across his chest. "Lets go Malfoy."  
  
"Easy scarhead, I'll come when I'm ready."  
  
"Don't make me mad Malfoy.."  
  
"But it's so easy.."  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
"No, I don't think I will."  
  
"Silencio!" Harry jabbed, just like he had been practicing, and surprisingly enough, it worked.  
  
When the boys had arrived at Hermione's quarters, Harry removed his spell and drew Draco aside. "Listen to me Malfoy. What Hermione tells you is very very serious and important, and if you don't listen, and support her, then I'm gonna find you, castrate you, snap your wand, and throw you Ron, who will slash you up like the beast you are. Then we'll give you to Hermione, and she will probably kill you. Understood?"  
  
"Awww, ickle Potter has a dark side." Harry grabbed Draco, threw him against the wall and drew back his arm to swing. He let loose all his anger, and fury in that punch, and it hit Malfoy square on the jaw. Then hoisting up the other, he bodily threw him into Hermiones room. When Malfoy sailed through the entrance and smacked down quite ingloriously onto the floor, Hermione was justifiably horrified. She didn't want Joe to get any exposure to the violence of the world just yet. Picking Draco up with a flick of her wand, Hermione deposited him on the couch. She then healed his face, and did a quick cleaning spell for the blood. Satisfied that Malfoy was sufficiently healed, she devoted her attention to Harry. "What possessed you to hit Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
"No, I suppose not," Hermione agreed.  
  
"Scarboy, Mudblood, why am I here?"  
  
"Well, you see.." Hermione started..  
  
A/N2- Cliffie! Review, it motivates me! 


	7. He Knows

A/N- School soon, and I'm going to be a freshman, so I'll be really busy. don't know how much I'll be able to update for ya- by the way, thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer- I own Harry Potter, I'm JK! ..if only that stood for Joanne Kathleen instead of Just Kidding.  
  
Before When the boys had arrived at Hermione's quarters, Harry removed his spell and drew Draco aside. "Listen to me Malfoy. What Hermione tells you is very very serious and important, and if you don't listen, and support her, then I'm gonna find you, castrate you, snap your wand, and throw you Ron, who will slash you up like the beast you are. Then we'll give you to Hermione, and she will probably kill you. Understood?"  
  
"Awww, ickle Potter has a dark side." Harry grabbed Draco, threw him against the wall and drew back his arm to swing. He let loose all his anger, and fury in that punch, and it hit Malfoy square on the jaw. Then hoisting up the other, he bodily threw him into Hermiones room. When Malfoy sailed through the entrance and smacked down quite ingloriously onto the floor, Hermione was justifiably horrified. She didn't want Joe to get any exposure to the violence of the world just yet. Picking Draco up with a flick of her wand, Hermione deposited him on the couch. She then healed his face, and did a quick cleaning spell for the blood. Satisfied that Malfoy was sufficiently healed, she devoted her attention to Harry. "What possessed you to hit Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
"No, I suppose not," Hermione agreed.  
  
"Scarboy, Mudblood, why am I here?"  
  
"Well, you see.." Hermione started..  
  
"...something went wrong with the spell. Joe..Joe..Joe..." Hermione broke off. Harry decided to help out. "Listen prat, you obviously screwed the spell up because" Hermione clamped a hand over Harry's mouth. That was definitely not the tactful way to handle things.  
  
"Malfoysomethingwentwrongandjoesarealbaby." She said.  
  
"Come again?" he responded, sure that he'd misheard.  
  
"The spell messed up and Joe is a real baby not a sim." She repeated. Malfoy fainted.  
  
"Ennervate." Hermione cast the spell, and watched nervously as Malfoy stirred on the floor. (He'd fallen of the sofa.) [Completely unrelated, but is anyone British? Do you guys say couch, or sofa, or something else. Sorry, I'm American.]  
  
"I must write my father for his instructions." Malfoy declared. "What? Your father would want to kill the baby!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Father has always warned me to be sure about contraceptives when having sex. He says that Malfoy's shouldn't have bastards."  
  
"So he'll kill it!"  
  
"No, more likely he'll want to pass it off as mine and Pansy's, or else have me marry you. He'll respond fairly quickly though. But I'm fairly sure he won't want it dead."  
  
"But its not a pureblood..."  
  
"Potter hasn't told you?"  
  
"How do you know about it Malfoy?" Harry interjected.  
  
"Lily Potter. Voldemort extracted it from her mind in one of the three times he went up against her before her eventual demise."  
  
"So you've known all this time?"  
  
"No, just this year."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione finally managed to ask.  
  
"Erm, you know you're adopted, right Hermione?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you're my twin sister."  
  
"No way. You're lying."  
  
"Yeah, and James Potter isn't really our father."  
  
"Then who is?"  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
"Hermione backed up. "Harry, this is too much. I can't handle this. I can't. Tell me this is a joke Harry, please!" Slowly, Harry shook his head.  
  
Draco, even the insensitive git, said, "So it's ok. He's pureblood. Even if one of his great-grandparents were muggles. So, Hermione, I'm going to write my father. Shall I give him the news in a letter, or bring him here to speak with us."  
  
"Glarb" Hermione whimpered.  
  
"Which do you think he'll react to better?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"Probably the meeting." Draco replied.  
  
"Then that's what we'll do."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Severus ran his hands through his hair as he paced around the room. 'Stupid brat, no chance he's my offspring..' Then he heard a knock on the door. "Severus?"  
  
"Come in." Snape barked  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked in, and conjured up an armchair, then sat in it. "Severus, Harry will understand, as will Miss Granger, I'm sure."  
  
"Damn you, can't you ever be wrong?"  
  
"There was the Crouch thing.."  
  
"Albus, they won't expect me to be their father can they? I'm not going to, I just can't. Besides, Minerva will kill me. Humph. Imagine her finding out that her two favorites are my children. No, better to pretend it has never happened."  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Severus my boy, the best things in life, you have to work for. Besides, those two know how to keep things secret."  
  
"What about Weasely?"  
  
"Ah yes, Ronald. He's been a bit suspicious of Harry's sudden anxiety I believe. The three of you will need to together decide whether or not to tell Weasely." Dumbledore rose, and walked toward the door. "You know Severus, you could put together a Pensive of some of your best times with Lily, and It might help them to understand." With that parting comment, he left.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny picked up Alison angrily. 'Stupid baby, always has a wet nappy, or it hungry, or tired. I am sick of this!' she thought. Ginny disliked having to always take care of the baby. Harry helped, between Quidditch, homework, and everything else. But that wasn't much help. Hermione was inhuman; Ginny thought as she finally lay the baby down in her crib. 'How can Hermione do it? Joe is with her 24/7, and she still looks presentable, has all her homework done perfectly, and takes care of Alison a ton of the time- and her 'husband' didn't help at all!' Ginny was jealous and she knew it. But what could she do? Harry walked in. "Hiya Gin." He said. "Quidditch practice was murder today. Wish I could play with this cuddly baby instead of doing my homework and all now."  
  
But this was the last straw. Ginny leapt up, enraged, "Harry Potter, I am sick of this! I love the baby, but I can't handle it all alone! You try, I know, but it's not enough!"  
  
Harry looked startled, but swiftly recovered. "Well, what would you have me do? It would be kind of suspicious if I dropped out of Quidditch!"  
  
"I don't know- just take her- god!" Ginny pushed Alison into Harry's hands. He looked angry for a minute, and then stomped out of sight. Suddenly, Ginny flopped on her bed, crying hysterically.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry looked at Alison, and sighed. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't drop out of Quidditch, and he did try to take care of the baby whenever possible. What could he do? Talk to Hermione, he supposed. So for the third time that day, he spun resolutely and marched to Hermione's room.  
  
She seemed to have gotten over her earlier shock, and when he arrived, she was sitting on her bed, nursing Joe, and singing softly to him. She didn't see Harry come in, so she was caught unawares. Harry stood there for a moment, looking at her. She was smiling and on her face was an expression of love and adoration. She looked as though she was the most content person on Earth, and he suddenly suppressed an odd feeling that had risen up in his chest. He cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry. We were just finishing up dinner."  
  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok, c'mere. Why do you sound so upset? How many more life shattering secrets can you possibly have left?"  
  
"Ginny hates our baby."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "What? That's ridiculous, no mother could hate her child." Harry however, simply sighed and said, "Ginny can. Well, I guess she loves her, but this baby is ruining her life. She doesn't want to take care of her anymore. She says she's sick of diapers and spit up, nursing and crying."  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Oh Harry, that's so sad.." She trailed off.  
  
"Tell me about it. So, any ideas?"  
  
"Just one. But you're not going to like it." "Try me." He told her wryly, mopping up drool from his robes.  
  
She told him He didn't like it. (A/N-That's from Artemis Fowl, the best book ever, after Harry Potter)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ron was getting tired of all this secrecy. It irked him, knowing that his best friends didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. He knew they were keeping something from him, and it was bothering him. A lot. Why didn't they trust him? These questions ran over and over, in his head. Then Lavender came in, and told him that he had to watch the project for the next few days.  
  
"Lav?" He asked her.  
  
"I wanted to ask you, if you knew your friends were keeping a secret from you, a big secret, should you confront them?"  
  
"I would, if they're really your friends they will tell you the truth if not then dump them."  
  
"Thanks Lav." Ron slumped back into the couch. Then, he was taken by surprise as Lavender gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I, um, Lavender, I don't know." She looked hurt. So, ever the Gryffindor, he said, "We shouldn't really be doing this."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because of, um, Herm-umm, because you're not my girlfriend!" Ron gave him self a congratulatory pat on the back for finding such a good reason.  
  
"No, but I am your wife.." She kissed him again. This time, he kissed back.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In a mansion, two men were conferring. "My lord, we have found her."  
  
"The Granger girl?"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"Interesting. Very good Lucius. You have done remarkably well. A third person emerged from the Floo. "My lord?"  
  
"Ahh, it's you. How goes the situation at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I have been made his girlfriend. Also, I saw the Weasely girl crying in the dormitory about how 'this whole thing has ruined her life, and she wishes it would just go away.' Potter and the 'baby' were not there however."  
  
"Very good." Hissed Lord Voldemort. "Proceeed with our plans then. Soon, the waiting will be over.  
  
Sinister cackling echoed throughout the room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N2- Long chappie, huh- you're welcome! Reviews are motivators! By now you should have figured out about the evil people and the plot.. The Lucius Hermione meeting is in chapter 9- and what is Hermiones idea? I hope this makes up for the last cliffhangar! 


	8. End of the Project

A/N- Here's some more- BTW, we've got over 10,000 words. It's my longest story yet!!! People- school starts in a few days- so it might be a long time b4 chapter 9 comes out. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer- If Harry Potter were mine.I wouldn't have to type up stupid disclaimers like this!!!!  
  
Last Time: "Ginny hates our baby."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "What? That's ridiculous, no mother could hate her child." Harry however, simply sighed and said, "Ginny can. Well, I guess she loves her, but this baby is ruining her life. She doesn't want to take care of her anymore. She says she's sick of diapers and spit up, nursing and crying."  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Oh Harry, that's so sad.." She trailed off.  
  
"Tell me about it. So, any ideas?"  
  
"Just one. But you're not going to like it." "Try me." He told her wryly, mopping up drool from his robes.  
  
She told him He didn't like it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Well Harry, you could give her up for adoption." Hermione suggested tentatively.  
  
"No! I don't want to do that!"  
  
"Then I suggest you talk to Ginny. Maybe you could figure out some sort of a plan. My only other idea might not work."  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Molly Weasely might raise her for you, until you graduate. But then she might not want to give Alison up. I know I couldn't give Joe up for the world."  
  
"Hermione, I'm not sure about that idea.."  
  
"Me neither. That's why I originally wasn't going to mention it."  
  
Harry groaned. He would have to talk to Ginny about it all. Dang, he did want kids, but he didn't want them yet. 16 was much to young to be a father. He wasn't ready at all. Another disturbing thought occurred to him. What if Ginny wanted to get married? He couldn't settle down now, at this point in his life. He wanted to graduate, travel, and become an Auror. Maybe play professional Quidditch even. It wasn't as though he'd done this to himself, been careless and knocked up a girl. This was a magical mishap, and not at all his fault. But to give up his daughter. He went over to Ron, who was bent over a star chart, and asked him if he could keep an eye on Alison for a bit. Ron complied, and Harry set off to his doom.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco was confused. How had the spell malfunctioned? They had said exactly what was on the paper. He wondered if this was all a nightmare. Maybe. He pinched himself. All right, perhaps not. He walked briskly, and quickly arrived at the owlery. He pulled out a quill and pen, and began to write.  
  
Dear Father, It is I, Draco. Thank you for your gift of Legal yet Painful Spells. It is a most interesting book. Speaking of books, Hermione Snape? Granger? How shall I address her father? She is technically no longer a Mudblood. Well, she is my partner for that project I wrote you about last week. I should greatly appreciate it if you might come to Hogwarts at your earliest convenience. If you are too busy with the Dark Arts ordinarily, I would understand, but this is a concern about the heir we were speaking of the other day, when you said Blaise was a possible choice for the dam.  
  
~Draco.  
  
There. He thought that looked alright. No use now in delaying the inevitable. He gave it to Rowling, and watched as she took off. Then, spinning abruptly. He walked back to the Great Hall, where he found Crabbe and Goyle stuffing themselves with pastries. Disgusted, he signaled to them.  
  
"What you want Draco" This was Crabbe.  
  
"I wish for you to come with me." He told them.  
  
"You want some?" Goyle held up a smushed pastry.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny was crying uncontrollably when Harry came in. When she saw him, she sniffled and sat up. Harry looked at her for a moment. Poor kid. Middle of her OWL year, and she had to deal with this. It was unfair of him, Harry decided with a pang, to force her to continue this.  
  
"Harry, I'm s-so sorry." Ginny whimpered.  
  
"Nah, s'ok. Really, I know it's tough on you and all." He responded.  
  
"I d-don't really hate the baby, but it's so much work, and I can't keep it up."  
  
"I can try to see if we can figure out something, a schedule of sorts." Harry declared.  
  
"Maybe." Ginny conceded.  
  
"Or. Hermione had an idea, that ahh, it's a bit hard to put into words."  
  
"Spit it out Harry."  
  
"We could put her up for adoption, or- now wait, lemme finish! Or we could see if your mum would look after her during this school year and the next, then she could live with me once I leave Hogwarts."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, think about it. We're going to have to tell people eventually."  
  
"I'm just afraid that, she won't want to leave Mum."  
  
"Yeah, Hermione thought of that. She says that we could get special Floo connections from Dumbledore, and we can pop in all the time, and stay on weekends."  
  
"That sounds good actually. I mean, I can't really handle this pace."  
  
"So. We have to tell Dumbledore. Soon, probably." Harry sighed despondently.  
  
"Yes. Who has Alison? I'm feeling much more amicable toward her right now." (A/N- Do you think Ginny would know a word like amicable? I'm 15, and I know it, but Ginny isn't usually that smart. except for Bat-Bogey Hexes!!!)  
  
"Yeah, I gave her to Ron." Said Harry.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get her, then go talk to 'Mione. Is she in her rooms?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She was when I left." Harry informed her.  
  
"Great. Ok, bye Harry, don't forget to do all your homework." Ginny's voice trailed off as she headed down the stairs.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That night, the 5th and 6th year students congregated in the Great Hall to listen to the announcement. Professor McGonagall addressed them, saying, "Students, you have all performed most admirably on your projects. So, we shall be ending it a few weeks earlier than originally planned because Quidditch season is coming up. I know we're all excited to see that Slytherin-Gryffindor match!"  
  
Professor Snape interrupted her. "Anyways, in a moments time we shall deactivate the spell." He conjured up two largish buckets. "Put your chips in the one on the left, the sacks, the one on the right." He added.  
  
"Bu-bu-but sir." Piped up a Ravenclaw, "They won't all fit."  
  
Snape turned around ever so slowly and glared his worst glare at the boy. "They are bewitched you stupid fool. 20 points from Ravenclaw. Are you not supposed to be the 'smart' house?"  
  
The boy quailed, and merged into the crowd. Hermione noticed that the poor guy was still shaking. "Hey, you're all right." She reassured him. He nodded just once then stood beside his friend again.  
  
"I shall now undo the spell." Dumbledore announced.  
  
Hermione panicked. She had forgotten! She was so stupid. Quickly she fought her way out, and she saw the others gesturing frantically. She had just made it out the door when Dumbledore cast the spell. Anxiously, she looked at Joe. Had the spell affected him? No, he was still asleep. She then looked up urgently. "We need to go talk to Dumbledore." She said.  
  
"Later," Harry told her. "I don't want to go this very second."  
  
"You know, this really doesn't involve me." Ron tried to escape, but was jerked firmly back. "Why me?" was his cry as they dragged him down the hallway to Dumbledore.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N2- THESE ARE LONG BUT YOU MUST READ THEM ALL!!!!!  
  
1. Sigh..I am very displeased with how I wrote Hermiones finding out to her parentage. It's was so corny and OOC, in retrospect anyway. So, you, my lovely readers, shall vote as to whether or not I should rewrite that scene. If you liked it I won't change it, but if not... 2. Why does Ginny have her own room? Because she made prefect! Lets just say they changed the rules so prefects get their own rooms. BTW- is Ginny to OOC? Hermione already has the Malfoy problem, Ron is a 3rd wheel, Harry is a git, Draco is a Malfoy- Ginny needs a problem. So yeah.  
  
3. By the way- the plot is coming soon. The plot will include character Death, so if this bothers you in any way please do not read the fic. But that isn't until the very end. Which I haven't written down, so I could still change my mind.  
  
4. OK- we need to clarify our review 'situation' Y'all review a ton. You tell me what you liked. Some of you just say update. But none of you ever criticize! I'm glad you like it, but I KNOW its not that good, compared to other authors. I'm not fishing for compliments either. I suppose I'm fishing for flames a bit. Tell me what you DISliked, so I can try to rectify it! Tell me what you want to see n the future- your opinions influence me more than you know!  
  
5. Last thing- Nobody has the Hogwarts person down. ITS BLATENTLY OBVIOUS!!!! Look for the clues at the end of Chap. 7. Oh, and Lucius doesn't know everything about the plan. He doesn't know that Draco is the sire to one of the two babies. He assumed it was Ron. 


	9. Lucius

A/N- I have here- duhduhduhduhhhh- more story!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. The Dominion Jewel belongs to Tamora Pierce. Joe and Alison are mine  
  
B4- "I shall now undo the spell." Dumbledore announced.  
  
Hermione panicked. She had forgotten! She was so stupid. Quickly she fought her way out, and she saw the others gesturing frantically. She had just made it out the door when Dumbledore cast the spell. Anxiously, she looked at Joe. Had the spell affected him? No, he was still asleep. She then looked up urgently. "We need to go talk to Dumbledore." She said.  
  
"Later," Harry told her. "I don't want to go this very second."  
  
"You know, this really doesn't involve me." Ron tried to escape, but was jerked firmly back. "Why me?" was his cry as they dragged him down the hallway to Dumbledore.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lucius Malfoy's eyes were popping. Draco's partner was Granger-Snape.. Best stick with Granger he thought. But the Dark Lords plan. the Dominion Jewel. he had thought it would have been someone else's brat, not Draco's. This complicated matters.  
  
"Narcissa," Lucius called.  
  
"Yes Lucius?"  
  
"I shall be going to Hogwarts today. I don't expect to be back soon. Now I must leave."  
  
"Very well."  
  
He departed, and upon his arrival, was hailed by a harried looking Snape. "Lucius, why are you here? The headmaster is busy, as is Draco."  
  
"Would this be in regards to Draco's Childcare project?" Lucius inquired.  
  
"Yes, yes it would. I assume Draco told you?"  
  
"In so many words."  
  
Snape grimaced. Then, he beckoned, and brought Lucius to the visitor's room. "Wait here. It may take a while."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Standing around the gargoyle, the 4 friends were desperately trying to guess the password. After a half and hour, they were running out of ideas for candy.  
  
"Toffee."  
  
"Milky Way"  
  
"Lemon Drop"  
  
"Fizzing Whizbee"  
  
"Canary Cream"  
  
"Blood Pop"  
  
"Give us a clue!" Ron begged the gargoyle. The gargoyle reached out and tapped Alison, twice. As expected. Alison let out a loud cry. Hermione's face lit up.  
  
"Baby Bottle Pops!" she exclaimed. The statue moved aside, and they all got on the revolving staircase. Harry knocked, once. Dumbledore opened the door. When he saw who was outside, he ushered them in.  
  
"Baby Bottle Pop?" he offered.  
  
"Sure." Said Ron. Dumbledore looked positively delighted. Quite likely that no one had ever taken him up on his offers of candy before. After they had sat down. He asked, "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Hermione resignedly held Joe up. "Sir, somehow the spell got messed up. Joe and Alison are real children."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I know. I found out the first night, when they didn't show up on the monitors. I checked further into it, and found out the real truth. I am surprised you didn't tell me sooner though."  
  
"Sorry sir." Ginny muttered.  
  
"So, now that the project is over, will you be telling everyone?"  
  
"We've thought it through, and decided yeah, people are going to find out any way, so yes." Harry said.  
  
"Do plan to keep them then?"  
  
"I am," Hermione said. Then she explained the rest of the plan to Dumbledore.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lucius walked to Dumbledore's office. He barged in without knocking, manners discarded due to anger. To his surprise, he found the Dream Team and Girl-Weasel there. "Dumbledore, I wish to speak with Draco immediately."  
  
"Yes. Ms. Granger as well I assume?" Dumbledore said pleasantly.  
  
"How- You- Yes. Send for my son." Lucius choked out.  
  
Draco found himself being brought to Dumbledore's office by an annoyed Professor Snape. "Erm, Professor, why do I need to see the Headmaster?" Draco ventured.  
  
"Your father is here." Came the curt reply.  
  
"Meep."  
  
When Draco arrived at the office, his father strode out. Hermione gulped then followed. With a sigh, Draco trotted after them.  
  
When they arrived, Lucius was waiting. "Draco!" he barked. "Where is that abomination to the wizarding world?"  
  
"I.I.." Draco squeaked.  
  
"Boy! Answer me now!"  
  
"I don't know." Draco replied sullenly.  
  
"Well, find out, and deliver it to me!" his father snarled.  
  
"No!!" Hermione interjected. "You will not have my son!"  
  
"Is that so?" Lucius queried sneeringly.  
  
"Quite"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Severus Snape had a pounding headache. An awful, throbbing, wracked with pain headache, all because of the stupid Malfoys. Had they not dabbled in all this it would have been quite likely that things would have gone a lot smother.  
  
But the Malfoys were in the picture, and there was nothing to be done for it. Lucius had gotten his way, to a point. The point being that he could not take the baby, could not have it alone without Hermione. Draco, on the other hand, was the child's father, and was perfectly within his rights to be with his son. Knowing Draco, he would probably kill his own son to appease his father.  
  
Thus far, young Draco had not shown much backbone. This was rather worrisome, as it absolved all possibility of him doing the right thing. He was a rather whiney brat, but he seemed to be maturing a little with age. A little.  
  
But, the result of all of this was a headache. A terrible one. But, Severus Snape was a potions master, so he strode resolutely off to his dark, dank, dungeon for some potion.  
  
A/N2- This was really short! So sorry, but I'm finding no motivation as of late. But don't let that deter you from reviewing!!!  
  
Totally, completely, separate, but do any of you guys like virtual pets? Have you heard of neopets? It's a really cool site, and it's my fave other than FF.net. If you want to join, use this url:  
  
Neopets .com /refer. phtml? username= fighting_wolf_  
  
(Take out spaces)  
  
That will give me credit for referring you! After the 1st time just go to neopets.com (please mention if you joined in your review) 


	10. Draco Downtime

Disclaimer- Not mine..  
  
A/N: People have been asking for Draco, so I give you...DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Totally, completely, separate, but do any of you guys like virtual pets? Have you heard of neopets? It's a really cool site, and it's my fave other than FF.net. If you want to join, use this URL:  
  
Neopets .com /refer. phtml? username= fighting_wolf_  
  
(Take out spaces)  
  
That will give me credit for referring you! After the 1st time just go to neopets.com (please mention if you joined in your review)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Before- But the Malfoys were in the picture, and there was nothing to be done for it. Lucius had gotten his way, to a point. The point being that he could not take the baby, could not have it alone without Hermione. Draco, on the other hand, was the child's father, and was perfectly within his rights to be with his son. Knowing Draco, he would probably kill his own son to appease his father.  
  
Thus far, young Draco had not shown much backbone. This was rather worrisome, as it absolved all possibility of him doing the right thing. He was a rather whiney brat, but he seemed to be maturing a little with age. A little.  
  
But, the result of all of this was a headache. A terrible one. But, Severus Snape was a potions master, so he strode resolutely off to his dark, dank, dungeon for some potion.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco was really rather upset. After all, this whole stupid mess had complicated his life quite a lot. He was annoyed because his father clearly expected him to hand that baby over, when it wasn't even his child. How unfair. It was his son, he, Draco, should get to decide its fate.  
  
Draco groaned. He had Quidditch practice in an hour, and he had not even started on his Transfiguration homework. So, he sat down in an armchair by the fire, pulled out his book and notes, and began his essay on conjuring spells. Dead boring, in his opinion, but very useful. Hmm, now what is the book saying, he mused, scribbling as quickly as wizardly possible. He had barely written 3 inches, when he saw that it was time for practice. Grabbing his Thunderbolt, he sped out to the Quidditch field.  
  
It was a beautiful day, cool and bright. The crisp fall air filled his lungs as he kicked off. Draco did a few dives, swooping closer to the ground each time. Some girls who were watching from the stands gave out a collective gasp after a particularly close shave. Draco eased over to them, then leaned back on his broom and waited for their appraisal.  
  
"Oh, Draco, that was so brave"  
  
"So daring"  
  
"Draco, you're so athletic"  
  
"Oh, Draco"  
  
Draco was basking in his reflected glory when he heard Flint snarl for him to get back to practice. With a long-suffering sigh, he departed from the stands, doing a few flips and rolls on the way. He circled the field overhead, and upon seeing a shimmer, dove down, and quickly caught the snitch. After 3 more catches, they were finally released. Draco ambled over to the locker rooms, quickly changed into his robes, and was on his way to the Slytherin dorms when intercepted by Hermione.  
  
"Draco, we need to get started on our Arithmancy project"  
  
"Have fun on it."  
  
"Malfoy, you have to help." She declared exasperatedly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a group project."  
  
"Well, I can't work with a Mudblood!"  
  
Hermione looked hurt for some reason, and Draco quickly apologized. "Sorry Hermione."  
  
She stared at him in bewilderment. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I was sorry!" Draco shouted, furious with himself. Why had he said that? She was beautiful, nice and smart, but she was still a Mudblood!  
  
"Well, I'll do this part, and you do the other section" Hermione indicated, apparently choosing to let Blaise out of any work.  
  
"Why can't I do the other one?" Draco whined. Hermione stared at him, as though he were a five year old.  
  
"Fine, do the other one."  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
"Then why did you ask to?"  
  
"I didn't! I just didn't want to have to do it!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, that is so childish!"  
  
"Oh, I can be very, very, grown up." Draco let his voice trail off seductively. Hermione stared at him, flabbergasted. Did he? Wha? NO. she shook her head briskly, as though it might banish the images that had sprung unbidden into the back of her mind. Besides, I'm not a Mudblood, she thought rebelliously. She did not voice this particular thought, feeling that it was preferable to being thought of as the daughter of a muggle couple than the daughter of a one Severus Snape.  
  
"Look," Draco said, "I have to go work on my transfiguration essay. Just gimme the stupid Arithmancy stuff, and I'll do it afterwards." She obliged, and they set off in different directions.  
  
When Draco got back to the common room, he was ambushed by Crabbe and Goyle, who followed him around for the rest of the night. The two great hulks could get very annoying very fast. Plus, they were terrible at magic, and stupid as logs. Draco held by the common belief that the reason they were always together is that the shared a brain cell.  
  
After much laboring, Draco finally finished up his homework, and was dragging himself up to bed, when a head appeared in the fire. His father's head, to be precise.  
  
"Draco," Lucius said.  
  
"Father, what is it that I might help you with?"  
  
"I need you to help me with our Lords plan." Draco's eyebrows rose ever so slightly at the our, but nonetheless asked his father to elaborate. So Lucius outlined his plan.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N2- The reviews last time were really very disappointing. Can we try to do better? Typically I try very hard to write these for you guys, and at 2AM there are sure to be typos, and I have no BETA reader (because I don't want one)- you must find something to say to me...  
  
Also, if you want a MINOR character in the story, e-mail me at kappa5995 at aol dot com. The requirements are- You must have submitted at least 3 reviews You must specify name, age, and short description Tell me if you are a Death Eater or an Order member Please note, I won't get everyone in.. but I'll try my best, ok?  
  
I love you guys!!!!!!! 


	11. Conscious

AN- So sorry, I've been so inactive. I've had a bit of writers block. Joe and Alison are 3 months now, and I'm trying to be accurate in their development, and if you know more about babies than me, and see an error I've made, I'd really appreciate it if you let me know.  
  
Reviewer Notes:  
  
ILUVRONWEASELY: A beta reader looks through chapters before you post them, and edits them for you.  
  
Madam-Kati: I am making an effort, and I've told you way more than anyone else, sister dear.  
  
Kiwi93089: Well, the house elves have their own responsibilities. They're more maids than nannies, I think.  
  
HaliJade Snape: I named him after my cousin, upon whom he is very strongly based. The only difference is that my cousin's hair is black, and he's a bit older. Heh, that's not Draco's plan. He doesn't quite have one at the moment. But he knows whatever Lucius wants has to do with Voldemort, who would not be taken in for even a moment.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Previously:  
  
After much laboring, Draco finally finished up his homework, and was dragging himself up to bed, when a head appeared in the fire. His father's head, to be precise.  
  
"Draco," Lucius said.  
  
"Father, what is it that I might help you with?"  
  
"I need you to help me with our Lords plan." Draco's eyebrows rose ever so slightly at the our, but nonetheless asked his father to elaborate. So Lucius outlined his plan.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco didn't finish his Transfiguration essay until nearly 11. By that time, he had fallen into a sleepy stupor where he didn't even fully process what he was writing anymore. Picking up his wand, Draco murmured an accio. He was, however, very tired, and thus not precise enough, which resulted in the entire contents of the table flying at him.  
  
Exhausted and battered, Draco stuffed his materials into his bag by hand. He was now thoroughly exasperated with life, which seemed to be intent on giving him a hard time today. What with all his homework, father's ridiculous plan for giving the Dark Lord control over Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and a grueling quidditch practice, he had found the day to be very trying. Why shouldn't he help his father? It wasn't as though he owed anything to Dumbledore, Potter, or Granger. Besides, if he did as Lucius asked, maybe he would finally think of Draco as worthy of being a Malfoy.  
  
... but what about that baby? Was it a deserving of the name of Malfoy as well? Did duty require him to marry Granger? What would she say if he suggested it? Most likely she would slap him. She was actually pretty strong. That time she'd slapped him before had hurt a lot.  
  
Draco knew his thoughts were drifting, but he didn't particularly care to reel them back in. After all, he really did need to figure out what to do. Maybe he should try to talk to Hermione. She might be an asset in the decision making process. No, no, he knew already what her stand would be, and he didn't want a headache from listening to her impassioned pleas that made so much more sense than his father's orders. Eventually, Draco changed into his pajamas and went to sleep. After all, his subconscious mind was supposedly far superior to his conscious one.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione finished burping Joe, and was about halfway through their first bedtime book when Ron burst in. Everyone had told her that at 3 months, Joe was far too young to appreciate being read to, but Hermione thought that even if he didn't understand it, her voice soothed him, and she wanted him to grow up to love literature. Hermione smiled wryly at Ron as he shut her door. They hadn't properly announced it yet, so it wouldn't do to have anyone see her with Joe still. Sighing, she smoothed down her baby's hair. It was so soft; she loved the feel of it between her fingers.  
  
Ron, however, had apparently not found it convenient to allow her a few moments of daydreaming, but immediately launched into a diatribe about how hard Charms was, and how much he really would appreciate it if Hermione might look over his essay and correct it for him.  
  
Smiling indulgently at him, Hermione agreed, "Ok Ron, but you'll have to watch Joe for a while, ok?"  
  
Ron, all too happy to comply, responded, "No problem Mione. Pass him here." Ron reached for Joe, and, scooping him to his chest, left the room. Hermione smiled after them, then focused her attention on the atrocious essay Ron had just handed her.  
  
Erstwhile, Ron had walked across the hallway to his room, and began to play with the baby. Joe could hold his head up, and one of his favorite games was trying to swat things Ron held in front of him. Ron propped him up on his bed, and got out his wand. Summoning a toy that Hermione had left in his room before, he began to play with the baby, smothering laughter at the intense look of concentration on the baby's face as he readied himself to bat the soft ball at the end of the string, and the elation when he succeeded. Suddenly, Ron was jolted out of his reverie by a knock on the door.  
  
"Who's that?" Ron called.  
  
"Lavender," came the response. "Are you decent?"  
  
"What, I yes, but don't" Ron spluttered, casting about his brain for a good excuse as to why Lavender shouldn't come in, but too late, she'd already stepped in.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN2- Ok, more Harry/Snape interaction next chapter, and in either that or the next, Draco and Hermione will meet up, Lavender will have to contend with another for Ron's heart, and the school will find out about Joe and Alison! 


End file.
